Gradation
by Elphizly
Summary: Jeon Jungkook tak pernah tahu bahwa rasa penasaran yang ia tekankan pada dirinya sendiri terhadap Kim Taehyung, akan membawanya pada sisi lain dari sosok bermarga Kim tersebut. CHAPTER 2 UPDATE/ Check this out!*XD/Vkook/Taekook/BTS.
1. Chapter 1

Elphizly

Proudly Present

"Gradation"

BTS © Bighit Entertainment

Warning : typos

.

.

.

.

Hari yang sangat indah dengan langit biru dan kapas putih mengerubunginya, ditemani semilir angin yang akan membawa mu ke alam mimpi dalam sekejap. Saat-saat seperti inilah kita akan menemukan seorang siswa yang terlihat sedang berkelana di alam mimpi di atap bangunan sebuah sekolah.

Di name tag nya tertulis "Kim Taehyung", Siswa dengan rambut _light brown_ itu terihat sangat menikmati cuaca hingga ia memutuskan untuk memejamkan mata dari pada makan siang seperti teman-teman sekelasnya yang lain.

#Kriiitt...

Terdengar suara pintu dibuka, seorang siswa bersurai _golden brown_ dengan malasnya melangkah. Ia memandangi kanvas biru yang terbentang luas itu dengan perasaan tenang, ia memutar kepala nya ke samping dan menemukan laki-laki dengan kaca mata cupu yang terlihat tertidur pulas di sana.

Melihat laki-laki itu tertidur pulas saat jam istiraht begini, membuat laki-laki berambut hitam bernama Jeon Jungkook itu sedikit penasaran dengan nya. Menurut Jungkook agak aneh jika anak seperti Taehyung malah tidur pada jam istirahat, bukankah seharusnya siswa seperti Taehyung ini berada di perpustakaan sambil membaca buku dan minum susu kotak? Jungkook tak habis pikir kenapa anak-anak bertampang teladan seperti Taehyung malah seperti ini, walaupun masih jam istirahat. Tapi bagi Jungkook itu tetap lah aneh.

Jungkook mendekati Tehyung yang sedang tidur itu, ia memperhatikan Taehyung walaupun apa yang dilakukan taehyung hanyalah bernafas. Jungkook memandangi wajah Taehyung yang menurutnya 'ehem' cukup tampan yang membuat ia bertanya-tanya andaikan Taehyung tidak memakai kacamata, mungkin ia akan menggeser posisi Jin-sunbae sebagai siswa populer saat ini.

Tanpa disadari Jungkook merendahkan tubuhnya, dan mulai mendekati wajah Taehyung. Secara perlahan Jungkook mendekati wajah Taehyung hingga ia dapat merasakan hembusan nafas Taehyung di wajahnya. Lalu Jungkook merasakan sesuatu yang lembut itu mengenai bibirnya, Jungkook melumatnya sedikit kemudian ia mengangkat wajahnya, memastikan si empunya bibir tidak terbangun akan kelakuannya.

Mendengar bunyi bel tanda berakhirnya jam istirahat, Jungkook kemudian meninggalkan atap tersebut seolah-olah tak terjadi apa-apa. Tak berapa lama Jungkook meninggalkan Taehyung yang masih tidur tersebut, Taehyung membuka matanya kemudian bangun dan menyentuh bibirnya yang sedikit basah yang diiringi sebuah smirk disana.

Saat memasuki kelas, Taehyung dapat melihat Jungkook sedang bermalas-malasan di atas meja. Taehyung melangkahkan kakinya melewati bangku Jungkook dan menuju tempat duduknya yang berada tepat didepan meja Jungkook. Jungkook membuka matanya perlahan, tepat saat Jungkook mengangkat kepalanya, Jungkook dapat merasakan perpaduan _citruses_ dan _caviar_ memasuki indra penciumannya. _Seductive Homme_ _Blue_? Sudut bibir Jungkook sedikit terangkat menyadari parfum yang digunakan oleh pria manik hazel yang duduk didepannya ini.

'Sangat cocok dengannya' batin Jungkook sambil menganggukkan kepala dan meraih buku catatan di laci mejanya, bersiap belajar bahasa inggris dengan Hyuna- _seonsaengnim._

Taehyung memperhatikan pelajaran yang diajar Hyuna-seonsaengnim yang terkenal-sexy-seantero-sekolah dengan wajah serius, walaupun matanya sangat berat menahan kantuk di balik kacamata tebalnya. Sesekali Taehyung merilekskan lehernya yang terasa tegang dan lelah karena terus menatap papan tulis dengan seksama. Semua pergerakan Taehyung itu tak luput dari manik onyx pria dengan gigi kelinci di belakangnya.

Walaupun raut wajah nya terlihat bosan, namun nampak secercah pantulan menggelitik di bola matanya saat memperhatikan Taehyung, walaupun dalam hati nya ia menekankan bahwa ini semua hanyalah bentuk rasa penasaran. Ya...Penasaran.

Bel tanda kelas telah berakhir sudah berbunyi dari 15 menit yang lalu. Namun Jungkook masih setia pada posisi tidurnya dengan menjadikan kedua lengannya sebagai bantal. Biasanya ia akan langsung pulang dan bermalas-malasan di atas kasurnya, namun kali ini berbeda. Pria yang duduk di depannya saat ini masih berada di kursinya dengan headphone putih yang bertengger di kedua telinganya sambil memejamkan mata.

Ah Jungkook tak mau melewatkan moment ini. Berada dengan pria bermanik hazel di depannya ini saat kelas sepi dan hanya ada suara murid-murid lainnya dari lapangan yang dapat dilihat dari jendela yang diiringi dengan bunyi gesekan tirai jendela yang ditiup angin.

Saat ini pun Jungkook yakin ini semua hanyalah bentuk dari rasa penasarannya terhadap pria dengan julukan _Nerd_ ini. Tak lebih.

Saat Jungkook merasakan getaran di saku celananya, sebuah suara menginterupsi dari pintu kelasnya.

"Taehyung _-ah_!" Seorang pria dengan surai _ginger orange_ tersenyum sambil menunjukkan deretan giginya yang rapi di tambah dengan matanya yang juga ikut tersenyum serta melambaikan tangan semangat dari pintu kelas. Si pemilik nama langsung memutar kepalanya ke arah pintu kelas saat mendengar suara yang sangat dikenalnya memanggil namanya.

"Ah Jimin, kau sudah selesai?" Taehyung bangkit dari duduknya sambil mencopot headphone dan mengambil tas nya kemudian berjalan mendekati pria bernama Jimin itu.

Pintu kelas yang berada di belakang dapat memudahkan Jungkook untuk melihat gerak-gerik dari dua namja yang berdiri disana dari posisinya yang sedang tidur dengan kepala mengarah ke samping itu. Jungkook dapat melihat bagaimana kedekatan keduanya dari sela-sela lengannya yang menyanggah kepalanya.

Saat keduanya telah menghilang dari pandangannya, Jungkook mengangkat kepalanya pelan dan mulai beranjak meninggalkan kelasnya juga. Dalam perjalanannya menuju parkiran ia dapat melihat Taehyung menaiki mobil Jimin dan melesat pergi begitu saja. Jungkook mengasumsikan bahwa Park Jimin dari kelas sebelah itu adalah teman dekat pria bermarga Kim itu.

Jungkook benar-benar lupa membawa buku teks untuk pelajaran sejarah, sehingga ia harus meminjam buku sialan itu ke perpustakaan saat jam istirahat yang seharusnya dapat ia nikmati bersama _banana milk_ kesukaannya.

Jungkook menunjukkan raut kesal di wajahnya saat mencari buku tersebut di rak buku perpustakaan, membuat beberapa murid lainnya memilih untuk menjauh darinya. Saat ia sedang fokus mencari, onyx nya menemukan suatu yang lebih menarik dari sisi rak buku. Di salah satu meja dekat jendela seorang pria dengan kacamata tebal yang bertengger miring di hidungnya tengah tertidur pulas dengan nafas hangat yang beraturan. Membuat atensi Jungkook teralihkan pada nya, dengan langkah pasti Jungkook mendekati pemilik marga Kim itu dan mendudukkan dirinya di depannya.

Menit pertama Jungkook putuskan untuk hanya memandanginya, namun di menit berikutnya tangannya mulai memberanikan diri menyentuh surai teman sekelasnya itu. Tak lebih dari rasa penasaran akan seberapa lembut surai yang sering ditiup angin itu.

"Apa yang kau lakukan?" Suara husky dari pemilik surai _light brown_ itu memasuki gendang telinga Jungkook. Membuat Jungkook sedikit kaget karena pria di depannya bukannya sedang tidur.

Pemilik marga Kim itu mengangkat kepalanya dan mulai membenarkan kacamatanya yang miring. Sang onyx Jungkook mengikuti setiap pergerakan Taehyung di depannya seolah terhipnotis akan segala sesuatu yang dilakukan oleh pria di depannya.

"Ah t-tidak, aku hanya—" belum selesai Jungkook menjawab pertanyaan Taehyung, seseorang datang menginterupsi.

"Jungkook _-ah_ , kau sudah temukan buku mu?" Dia Mingyu, teman dekat Jungkook yang menurut Jungkook sangat menyebalkan. Namun kali ini Mingyu menyelamatkan dirinya saat ini, mungkin ia akan mentraktir Mingyu sesuatu nanti.

"Belum, aku tidak tau buku itu di rak mana." Jungkook bangkit begitu saja dan berjalan menuju Mingyu dan mulai menyeret nya menuju rak yang lainnya. Sementara Mingyu sesekali melihat ke arah Taehyung karena merasa penasaran kenapa Jungkook bisa bersama si _Nerd_ itu.

Taehyung memandangi punggung kedua nya yang menghilang dibalik rak-rak buku dengan sebuah smirk yang menghiasi wajahnya. Merasakan saku celananya bergetar, Taehyung mengeluarkan benda persegi panjang itu, dan mulai membaca pesan yang ditampilakan disana.

 _From : Rapmon_

 _Taehyung-ah, jangan lupa hari ini kau menggantikan shift-nya D.K._

Sebuah mobil sport berhenti di salah satu Bar yang berada jauh dari hiruk pikuk kota namun sangat terkenal di kalangan orang-orang yang hidupnya sering ke Bar.

Seorang pria dengan celana jeans belel yang membungkus kaki panjangnya keluar dari mobil sport itu, ia merapatkan jacket denim nya saat merasakan hawa malam yang terasa menusuk tulangnya. Pemilik surai _golden brown_ itu memasuki Bar tersebut yang langsung di sambut bunyi dentuman musik yang memekakkan telinga.

Pria itu Jeon Jungkook, walaupun di sekolah nya ia terlihat seperti murid biasa lainnya, Jungkook juga punya sisi seperti ini. Ia selalu suka ke Bar, menghabiskan waktunya disana, baik sekedar menari di lantai dansa ataupun melakukan _one_ _night stand_ dengan perempuan yang cukup menarik perhatiannya. Belakangan ini teman nya menyarankan Bar ini, dan maka disini lah sekarang ia berada.

Jungkook melangkahkan kakinya menuju meja Bar dan menduduki salah satu kursi disana, lalu mengalihkan pandangan nya dari lantai dansa menuju bartender yang berada di balik meja Bar, hendak memesan minuman. Namun gerakannya terhenti begitu saja saat melihat siapa yang berada di balik meja Bar itu.

Walaupun dengan penampilan yang berbeda Jungkook yakin sekali bahwa bartender yang sedang berdiri di belakang meja Bar yang sekarang melihat ke arahnya dengan smirk dengan bibir sexy sialannya itu adalah Kim Taehyung.

Ya Kim Taehyung si Nerd.

.

.

.

Continueee...

.

.

please tinggalkan jejak dengan tombol review, follow dan fav~~

Have a good time yee~ ^^

Salam Hangat,

Elphizly


	2. Chapter 2

Elphizly

Proudly Present

"Gradation"

BTS Bighit Entertainment

Warning : typos

Jungkook melangkahkan kakinya menuju meja Bar dan menduduki salah satu kursi disana, lalu mengalihkan pandangan nya dari lantai dansa menuju bartender yang berada di balik meja Bar, hendak memesan minuman. Namun gerakannya terhenti begitu saja saat melihat siapa yang berada di balik meja Bar itu.

Walaupun dengan penampilan yang berbeda Jungkook yakin sekali bahwa bartender yang sedang berdiri di belakang meja Bar yang sekarang melihat ke arahnya dengan smirk dengan bibir sexy sialannya itu adalah Kim Taehyung.

Ya Kim Tehyung si Nerd.

Masih betah dengan keterkejutannya terhadap Taehyung, Jungkook bahkan tidak menyadari bahwa Taehyung sekarang berada tepat di depannya.

"Ingin memesan sesuatu Tuan?" Taehyung menekankan kata Tuan dalam kalimatnya yang membuat pria bermarga Jeon didepannya sedikit tersentak saat mendengar suaranya.

Taehyung benar-benar tak bisa menyembunyikan smirknya saat menangkap gelagat pria dengan gigi kelinci didepannya.

"Ah N-Ne, B-Black Russian." Jungkook sedikit gugup saat kedua manik hazel Taehyung menatap manik Onyx kelamnya.

Setelah mendengar pesanan Jungkook, Taehyung berbalik dan mulai meracik minuman yang Jungkook minta dengan terampil. Setiap gerakan yang Taehyung lakukan tak luput dari penglihatan Jungkook, bahkan saat Taehyung menyodorkan minuman yang ia minta, kedua matanya tak dapat berpaling dari jari-jari panjang Taehyung.

"Terima kasih." Ucap Jungkook sesaat setelah menatap minumannya dan wajah Taehyung di hadapannya, ia dapat melihat pria dengan kemeja hitam dengan satu kancing atas yang terbuka dan lengan yang digulung itu mengangguk diiringi dengan senyum tipis.

"V-ah~" seorang wanita dengan pakaian ketat dan serba minim yang memperlihatkan setiap lekuk tubuhnya mendudukan dirinya tepat di kursi bar sebelah Jungkook.

Melihat Taehyung yang langsung mendatangi wanita itu, Jungkook dapat menebak bahwa Taehyung di panggil V disini. Jungkook tetap memperhatikan Taehyung yang bercengkrama dengan wanita itu, sampai ia melihat tangan Taehyung mengelus lembut pipi wanita itu lalu tangannya meraih belakang kepala nya dan adegan selanjutnya yang terpampang nyata didepan mata Jungkook ialah Taehyung sedang mencium wanita itu dengan lihai dan panas.

Melihat itu Jungkook mengalihkan pandangannya dan menyesap kembali Black Russian dengan es nya yang mulai mencair. Namun sepasang onyx-nya dengan kurang ajarnya kembali memperhatikan Si-bangsat-V yang entah kenapa ia sumpahi dan membuatnya kesal.

Tengah asik saling berpagut lidah walaupun di batasi meja bar tidak membuat Taehyung terlihat kesusahan, malah ia menikmati nya. Ia menikmati bagaimana wanita di depannya ini berusaha untuk meraihnya, membuat Taehyung untuk lebih dekat dan lebih intim, namun Taehyung yang menggodanya seakan-akan ingin menghentikan permainan lidah mereka yang panas.

Dari sudut manik Hazel-nya, Taehyung dapat melihat Jungkook tengah memperhatikannya sambil sesekali memainkan gelas minumannya. Saat Jungkook kembali mengarahkan pandangannya terhadap Taehyung, saat itu juga kedua pasang manik mereka saling melemparkan tatapan dengan intens, yang membuat Taehyung tidak dapat menahan untuk tidak seringaian tipis di sela-sela ciumannya.

Setelah puas melakukan cumbuan panas tersebut, Taehyung melepaskan pagutan mereka yang dihiasi dengan benang-benang saliva yang saling bertautan. Wanita itu mengusap pelan bibir Taehyung lalu pergi sambil terseyum menuju lantai dansa, meninggalkan seorang pria bermarga Jeon yang merasa sangat tidak mengerti dengan apa yang terjadi di depan matanya ini.

Jeon Jungkook hanya tidak menyangka bahwa Kim Taehyung yang ia ketahui beberapa menit yang lalu sebagai seorang Bartender disini dengan mudahnya mencium wanita yang datang padanya. Atau mungkinkah bahwa wanita tadi adalah kekasihnya? Ah entah kenapa memikirkan hal itu membuat Jungkook merasakan sedikit gemuruh aneh di dadanya.

"V-ah! Seperti biasa, White Russian!" Seorang pria dengan surai ginger orange yang mengenakan kaos putih yang dilapisi dengan leather jacket plus jeans belel hitam yang membalut kakinya datang mendekati meja Bar dan mendudukan dirinya disalah satu kursi disana.

"Jimin-ah, kau benar-benar datang?" Sambut Taehyung pada pria yang benama lengkap Park Jimin ini, yang entah kenapa Jungkook benci melihatnya.

"Tentu saja, aku merindukan racikan White Russian-mu." Jawab Jimin sambil tertawa yang membuat kedua matanya ikut menyimbolkan bentuk tertawa, eye smile yang sangat sempurna berada di wajahnya.

Saat Taehyung sibuk meracik minuman, Jimin mengedarkan pandangannya ke sekeliling untuk sekedar mengamati suasana lantai dansa yang dipenuhi wanita-wanita berpakaian minim.

Hingga tak sengaja pandangannya terhenti pada seorang laki-laki di sampingnya yang berjarak beberapa kursi bar sedang menikmati minumannya. Jimin tahu laki-laki itu, dia pernah melihatnya beberapa kali saat dia mendatangi kelas Taehyung, dia Jeon Jungkook teman sekelas Taehyung.

Ketika Jimin memperhatikan Jungkook, kedua mata mereka saling bertemu dengan emosi yang berbeda di dalamnya. Jelas sekali Jungkook menyiratkan pandangan tidak suka pada Jimin, dan Jimin tahu itu.

"Well, kurasa ini bukanlah tempat main mu Jeon. Aku tak menyangka akan bertemu dengan mu disini." Jimin bersuara tepat saat Taehyung menyuguhkan White Russian pesanannya.

Menyadari Jimin melontarkan pertanyaan tersebut pada pria bergigi kelinci yang sibuk memainkan gelas minumannya, Taehyung ikut menungu mendengarkan jawaban apa yang akan dilontarkan Jungkook sambil menopang dagunya dengan pandangan tepat mengarah pada pria bermarga Jeon tersebut.

Namun bukannya menjawab pertanyaan Jimin, Jungkook hanya mendengus sambil memainkan gelasnya lalu meminum cairan di dalamnya. Melihat Jungkook yang bertingkah seperti itu membuat Jimin kesal, namun dia memutuskan untuk mengabaikannya dan fokusnya kembali pada Taehyung yang sedang menahan tawa melihat reaksi Jungkook tadi.

"Ya! Berhentilah tertawa! Bukannya ini akan jadi masalah jika seseorang mengetahui pekerjaan mu ini. " Ujar Jimin seraya melirik tajam Jungkook.

"Kurasa begitu." Jawab Taehyung sambil menopang dagunya.

"Kau terlalu santai." Jimin kembali menyesap minumannyadengan fokus pada kedua manik hazel Taehyung. Jimin merasakan pesan masuk pada handphonenya yang kemudian dia pamit pada Taehyung bahwa ada sesuatu yg harus diurusnya sambil menghabiskan sisa cairan di gelasnya.

Sesaat setelah Jimin pergi, Taehyung melirik tempat Jungkook namun ia tidak menemukan Jungkook disana, hanya ada gelas minuman yg telah kosong diatas meja bar. Taehyung mengedarkan pandangannya ke sekitar namun dia juga tak menemukan pria kelinci tersebut.

'Mungkin dia sudah pergi' batin Taehyung.

Hari sudah menunjukkan pukul dua pagi, Taehyung baru saja melesaikan shift kerja nya. Pria bersurai light brown itu terlihat keluar meninggalkan Bar dengan celana jeans belel yang membalut kakinya serta big size hoodie berwarna abu-abu yang membungkus tubuhnya. Baru beberapa langkah ia berjalan, seorang pria yang tadinya bersandar pada mobilnya mulai melangkah mendekati Taehyung yang terdiam.

"Ya! Bukankan posisi mu sekarang dalam bahaya Kim?" Ucap Pria itu dengan gigi kelinci yang sesekali muncul ketika ia bicara.

Taehyung memijit pangkal hidung nya, lalu menghembuskan nafas ke udara sambil tertawa. Merasa lucu dengan tingkah teman sekelasnya yang bernama Jeon Jungkook ini.

"Menurutmu?" Taehyung berjalan beberapa langkah mendekati Jungkook, sehingga mereka tepat sekali saling berhadapan.

"Aku hanya tak menyangka, kau bisa saja dikeluarkan dari sekolah. Kau tak mau itu terjadi kan?" Ujar Jungkook sambil menatap tepat dikedua manik hazel Taehyung.

Taehyung menarik sudut bibirnya sambil mendengus merasa benar-benar lucu dengan sikap Jeon Jungkook ini. Memori saat ia tertidur di atap sekolah beberapa waktu lalu berputar dikepalanya dalam sekejap. Taehyung membalas tatapan Jungkook dan ia pikir meladeni Jeon ini merupakan sesuatu yang menarik.

"Kalau begitu, Ayo buat kesepakatan." Ucap Taehyung yang diiringi seringaian. Kedua Onyx Jungkook mengkilat mendengarnya dan sebuah senyuman tipis terpahat samar di wajahnya.

Taehyung langsung menaiki motor sport yang terparkir, sambil memasangkan helm ke kepalanya lalu mulai mengendarai motor itu membelah jalanan menuju apartemennya.

Taehyung memasuki apartemen nya dengan langkah malas dengan raut lelah di wajahnya. Ia menemukan Jimin yang sedang duduk disofa sambil mengutak-atik siaran tv menggunakan remote dengan wajah bosan. Taehyung mendekati sofa itu, kemudian menidurkan dirinya diatas pangkuan Jimin sambil menutup matanya.

Jimin meletakkan remote tv yang tadi ia pegang di atas meja di depan sofa, lalu jari-jari nya mulai menyisir rambut Taehyung dan terkadang memainkannya.

"Lain kali jangan ambil shift diluar shift mu yang biasa." Ucap Jimin.

"Hmm." Taehyung membuka matanya lalu bangkit dari pangkuan Jimin.

Taehyung mengamati Jimin sejenak lalu dengan cepat ia meraup bibir Jimin dan melumatnya dengan lembut, membuat Jimin melenguh dalam ciuman tiba-tiba yang diberikan Taehyung. Merasa cukup, Tehyung melepaskan tautan bibir mereka dengan untaian benang saliva yang saling bertautan, dengan gesit Taehyung menjilat bibir Jimin memutus untaian benang saliva diantara mereka.

"Pergi lah tidur, Sialan!" Maki Jimin dengan daun telinga yang memerah sambil mengusap bibirnya dengan punggung tangannya. Melihat reaksi Jimin, Taehyung bangkit dari sofa sambil tertawa menuju kamarnya.

"Tsk, TaeTae Bangsat!" Maki Jimin lagi. Namun dengan seulas senyum yang ia sembunyikan di balik punggung tangannya.

To be Continueeeee

Pojok Reader

Imaydiianna: tetett mah gitu, dia diam-diam vangsattt saatt sattt XD

Kimizaku: nerdd okee bad boyy lebihh okee~~

Linkz account: bad boyy cover nerdd yang merajalelaaa, kamu seneng akuu juga seneengg XDmerajalelaaa

Kyunie: iyaa nih si kuki sok-sok ann diaa, keep reading yakk :3

Ducik890: walopun ceritenya pasarann tetep ikutinn yakkk XD

SwaggxrBang: makasiiihh udah revieww :3 *nantijanganlupareviewlagiyaXD

Adilaarang: uhuknaenauhuk—nya masihh belomm, kita tunggu aja tanggal maennya *eaaa

Guest: sipp, jangan lupa revieww lagii yakk :3

Salam Hangat,

Elphizly.


End file.
